Learning with Shippou
by Chibish
Summary: Shippou asks his friends messed up, random questions...My first Inu-yasha fic, so, R&R! o
1. Default Chapter

Learning with Shippou  
  
Yay! Inu-yasha fan fiction. x) It just came to me, as I sat on my bed last night. I advise you not to expect much, 'cause this is just a boredom story. o___o;; Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Fifteen year old Kagome Higurashi ran into her room, her school bag draped lazily over her shoulders.  
  
"It'll just be a minute, Shippou!" she calld, setting her bad down and kicking her shoes off. "That library book has to be somewhere!"  
  
The fox demon Shippou walked in after Kagome, carefully shutting the door. He jumped onto Kagome's bed, swinging his legs over the side. "Okay, Kagome."  
  
Kagome pulled out two cardboard boxes, beginning to dig through them. Books, magazines, cds, and cassettes flew through the room, busting lamps and tearing through pillows.  
  
Shippou shivered, ready to jump out of the room and dive behind a rock, when a thick magazine slapped him across the face. It landed face down at his feet.  
  
Holding his cheek, he bent down and picked the magazine up, his eyes growing wide as he examined the cover.  
  
"Br....Brrrr....Braaaa....Bra," Shippou sounded outm squinting at the magazine. He didn't dare look inside to see what they were.  
  
He waited patiently until Kagome found her book, then walked up to her.  
  
"Kagome, what's a bra?" Shippou asked, looking up at her innocently.  
  
Kagome froze. She looked down at Shippou, as though a mushroom was growing atop his head. "A...bra?"  
  
"Yes." He held up the magazine.  
  
Kagome knelt down, placing a hand on Shippou's shoulder. "As bra is...well...you know...the hook...the silk...the Victoria Secrets..."  
  
Shippou raised an eyebrow. "Victoria Secrets? Victoria has some secrets? Who's Victoria, anyway?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "It's a girl thing..."  
  
"A girl thing? Aren't I feminine enough?" Shippou pointed at his hair, his outfit, then his tail.  
  
Kagome shook her head again. She looked serious, though slightly humiliated. "Girl thing. End of discussion."  
  
She held out her hand. Shippou handed her the catalog, rolling his eyes. She dropped it into a box as she exited the room.  
  
Shippou sighed, shrugging. "Oh, well..."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Shippou: I still don't know what a bra is...  
  
Chibish: o.o –edges away slowly- Anyway, please review. =D 


	2. Getting Fixed

Learning with Shippou: Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
As Kagome prepared for school, Shippou went into her living room. He sat in front of there average sized television set, flicking it on. He grabbed the remote, turning to Nickelodean.  
  
The Fairly Oddparents was on. Shippou bobbed his head along with the theme song. He paid attention as the episode began:  
  
Timmy Turner's babysitter, Vicky brought her new dog to Timmy's house one night. She paid more attention to her dog, than to the miserable 10 year old, Timmy. Shippou laughed out loud whenever Timmy wished he could be Vicky's dog.  
  
After that, Timmy began to regret his wish, whenever Vicky rambled on and on about getting him fixed.  
  
Shippou watched in complete awe, when a question came to mind...  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~Feudal Era~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Inu-yasha, have you ever been fixed?"  
  
Inu-yasha gagged, shoking on his Ramen noodles. He quickly spat them out.  
  
Shippou and Inu-yasha were sitting near the well. Sango and Kagome had gone to a hot springs they discovered, and Miroku was peeping. (Inu- yasha had the bandages ready.) Inu-yasha was devouring a bowl of Ramen, as Shippou innocently nibbled on a vegetable dumpling.  
  
"Where did you hear that?!?!" Inu-yasha snapped, setting his bowl down.  
  
"Television."  
  
Inu-yasha grunted. "Do you even know what getting fixed means?"  
  
"No. But it said it happens to dogs, and you are half dog..."  
  
Inu-yasha winced, sick images coming into his mind. He looked calmly down at Shippou, an anger cross appearing over his left ear.  
  
Shippou tilted his head to the right a little, looking back at him.  
  
"Ummm..." Shippou muttered. "What does it mean then?"  
  
Inu-yasha sweat dropped. "I'll tell you whenever your head, along with your brain, is a decent size..."  
  
With that, Inu-yasha got up, and walked into the forest surrounding them. Shippou stared, his eyes as small as the Tellitubbies success rate. [A/N: XD I don't own that. O.o]  
  
Shippou shrugged. "It sucks being a kid..."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Shippou: No one ever tells me anything!!!  
  
Chibish:....I know....Aw well! ^o^ People tell me stuff!  
  
Shippou: -sigh- And I'm older than you...Who knows how long ago I was born..  
  
Chibish: Yeah, you're right. O.o If it wasn't for the well, you would be dead!  
  
Shippou: o.o The thought frightens me...  
  
Chibish: __O Yeah...whatever...Anywhos, people out there, please review. ^o^ 


End file.
